Until Dawn Aftermath
by Doctor Hill
Summary: First of all this my first time i write a story so you can judge me about.This my version of Until dawn aftermath,but it includes one more character i have added.It doesnt include Matt or Jessica or Emily because i talk about Chris,Ashley,my character,Sam and little about Mike.Enjoy.Fell free to say your opinion about it or offer me some ideas that i may add in the story.


_"oh come on when are we starting"_ Josh complained in the bus.

We will some day start Sam replied to him.Chris asked Jessica "who is this new guy" looking at blonde,blue eyed man sitting next to Ashley.Jess answered to him by saying Ashleys new boyfriend.Chris believed that she was joking and asked her again his name Jess replied frustated "Heinrich, you nerd".

The bus started moving,Josh got up yelling yipeeee! and then he fell down with all laughing around him.He remembered Doctor Hill's word"do not apply your plan to them or you are going to lose them.He got up silently and sat on his chair.When the bus arrived Heinrich said to the others not to wait Ashley and himself because they are going to the cabin as it is afternoon.Chris got angry and disappointed from the thing he heard.The rest moved to the lodge,while the sunset Heinrich arrived at the cabin.In front of the sunset Ashley wrapped her hands around him and kissed him with Heinrich whispering on her ear i " _I love you",you are everything to me"and continioued kissing._ Mike as he was walking in the lodge he saw Josh phone open.He picked it up and saw that Josh sent gay messages to Chris.Mike threw it down and left quickly to tell it to Jess.As he moved he saw Sam's door of her room open.He looked a little and saw Sam naked.Then he left,run to his room and jerked of himself.Josh then moved to the Cabin and saw Ashley fucking with Heinrich.She was silent even by sticking it into her how is that possible Josh wondered.Then Ashley and her boyfriend returned to the lodge and all slept.

At night when Ash woke up she noticed that Heinrich was missing.She got up and woke up Sam too ,they where searching everywhere but could not find him anywhere.They heard something from the basement they went there deep into the basement and saw Heinrich locked in a cage they moved quietly towards him and saw the phsyco with Chris moving towards Heinrich.Sam picked a pipe she found to the ground and attacked Chris and the Phsyco,while Ashley was trying to unlock Heinrich.Chris pulled out a pistol and shot the phsyco because he was pretending to be with him.Sam got out the mask of the phsyco and it was Josh everyone got appaled by this.They got out of the basement and left from the Blackwood mountain.Chris,Ashley and Heinrich left:Ashley signed herself to an Art University or academy i (dont know how it is named.)One day Heinrich was coming to see Ash and the other Chris.This happened for a period,but one day Heinrich saw Chris flerting with Ashley.Heinrich couldnt allowed this to happen so he punched hard Chris in the face.Chris left running with a bruised eye.Ashley told him that the thing he did was rude and extremely unjustified and run behind Chris to apologize.Heinrich felt proud and strong from what he did.

Ashley as she loved dancing this is a reason why she signed to the Art academy.Heinrich proposed to her to dance waltz with him in the academy because they had a contest.Chris came and punched Heinrich in the face for revenge.Heinrich got mad about this and started talking German,after that he beated up Chris.Chris called Mike for help.A day after Mike arrived to help his nerd friend.He found Heinrich and started saying to him not to hit Chris again.Heinrich seemed to ignore him.

Heinrich a month later in Valentine's day.Heinrich expressed his feellings to Ash and kissed her in the moonlight.Chris believed that it was the end for his hope of having Ashley as a girlfriend.So he phoned Sam to come and flirt Heinrich in order to break up with Ashley and date Sam instead as it was known that Sam likes Heinrich..

A week after Sam came and went to Heinrich and started flirting him and kissing him in a bar,but Heinrich was drunk and kept kissing her and shouting" she is my girl" repeteadly.Then he fall asleep and Sam got him in her room and jerked him off and fucked with him because he was drunk.Heinrich woke up in the morning and saw Sam naked with him.With her hand on his dick he slowly removed her hand from there and without knowing what was going on he left quickly to Ashley's academy in order to persuade Ash that if Sam tell her about the sex he done not to believe it.

When he arrived he saw Chris touching Ash's arse and flirting with her.Heinrich got really angry about that so he got to his appartment picked up his pistol the PO8 Luger and went to make Chris not to approach Ashley again.Heinrich saw Chris walking near a lake there and pointed his gun on him saying do not approach Ash again.Chris afraided agreed with and left running.

At night Ashley went to the lake to admire it.Then Sam pushed her over the bridge she was standing to choke her in the water she.Sam jumped in the water to make sure that she is going to die.Fortumately a police officer saw that and shooted at Sam.Sam disappeared fast.

Meanwhile,Heinrich is in his appartment waiting for Ashley,but then someone wrape a rope around his neck to kill him.Heinrich push the man down and sees that is Chris.Heinrich kicks him in the face and leaves him unconscious.The police officer saves Ashley and started chasing Sam and he calls backup and arrest her.

The report is from Samantha Giddings and Joshua Washington been questioned by

Doctor Alan Hill.

The END.Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
